Orgullosa de él
by Katie Lupin
Summary: Después del desastre de Season Finale de la tercera temporada, no me pude resistir a poner qué fue lo que pasó después del final de "The Pain in the Heart", este es el spoiler del año, así que si no lo han visto aún, abstenganse. saludos!


**Disclaimer: **Bones, obviamente, no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, no estaría escribiendo este fic mientras estoy de luto por lo que le hicieron a Zach.

**Orgullosa de él.**

By Katie Lupin

El resto del día había pasado en shock para ambos, Booth la dejó en su departamento, al igual que al resto del equipo, era obvio que en ese estado no podrían manejar.

Cam no paró de llorar en todo el camino, Booth pasaría a verla después de salir de allí, Ángela continuaba culpándose a sí misma por no haberle conseguido una novia, mientras Hodgins no podía parar a su cerebro en relación a cuántas veces habría mencionado, o en su defecto, interpretado monólogos interminables acerca de las Sociedades Secretas, aún antes de que el primer indicio de los crímenes del Gormagon entrara al laboratorio; a la vez, inconscientemente acariciaba el hombro de su novia, en un vago intento por mermar algo el estado de Ángela.

Booth se sentía miserable ¿Cómo demonios era posible que un chico tan, tan, ya no sabía como identificarlo, hubiese pasado de ser un chico tímido y respetuoso de su familia a ser el aprendiz de un caníbal? No podía cerrar los ojos sin ver a Brennan apoyando su frente con la del chico mientras le decía que estaba orgullosa de él, ver a Zach llorar lo descompensaba, pero ver ahora a la "fuerte y aplicada" doctora Temperance Brennan allí en el sillón de su apartamento luciendo como una pequeña que perdió a su perro en el día de navidad, lo destrozaba. No pensaba que pudiese sentirse peor que cuando la vio aquel día en que creyeron que Russ había muerto, pero ahora… ahora parecía que se había replegado completamente en sí misma. Comenzaba a pensar que así se debió ver cuando comenzaron a pasar los días y sus padres no aparecieron. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que habían trabajado juntos la había sentido tan lejos de él.

Otra persona a la que estimaba la estaba dejando y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, veía como su mejor amiga (no es tan fácil negar lo innegable, pero tampoco estaba listo para aceptar lo que sucedía a su alrededor) se desmoronaba frente a sí y se alejaba de él, no sabiendo si podría volver a sacarla de allí en algún momento.

Booth respiró profundo, se sacó la chaqueta y caminó a la cocina, llamaría a la hermana de Cam para que fuera a verla, se maldijo a sí mismo, por no haberla ignorado y simplemente, dejarla en casa de Hodgins; preparó dos tazas de té, no tenía ánimo para tomar café en ese momento, y al menos el té no lo aceleraría. Desde la cocina habló con la hermana de Cam, tomaría un avión desde Nueva York a Washington, llegaría en un par de horas.

La tetera lo despertó de su meditación, tomó las tazas y sirvió el té. Miró hacia el living, no había ningún cambio, Brennan seguía allí, imperturbable mirando al estante que se erigía frente a ella. Caminó hacia ella sosteniendo los tazones, puso uno frente a ella, pero ella simplemente parecía no verlo.

.-Huesos…-. Ninguna reacción. No quería verla así, sin inmutarse por nada, uno de sus mejores amigos, no, una parte de su familia estaba involucrado en un lío como ese (algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una constante últimamente), tenía que sacarla de ese letargo.

Se sentó en la mesa de café, en frente suyo; intentando de que enfocara la vista en él, pero, para ser sincero, si fuera éter, ella lo miraría de la misma forma.

.-Huesos…- la llamó de nuevo -¿Te gustaría que llamara a Russ o a tu padre?-. Nada aún, su expresión no cambió ni un ápice.

.-De acuerdo, ya entendí… no hablarás en lo absoluto… así que deberé hacerlo yo… mira, sé lo difícil que es esto para ti… para mí también lo es… tú, Parker, Rebecca, en su medida justa, y TODOS los squints son mi familia ¿Crees que no me duele lo que hizo Zach? Aunque no lo creas me duele, también me siento horrible por todo esto… no puedo dejar de pensar en que si le hubiera prestado más atención…- el mismo Booth estaba al borde del histerismo.

.-No hubiera servido de nada…- respondió la vez queda de la doctora.

.-¿A qué te refieres?-.

.-Fue su decisión Booth…-.

.-No lo entiendo…-.

.-Zach se quiso engañar, aún con lo lógico que es, intentó racionalizar que el bien de la mayoría sobrepasa al del individuo, tú y yo sabemos que no es así…-.

.-No es culpa tuya Huesos…-.

.-Sí lo es, todo lo que sabe, lo sabe por mí…fui yo la que le enseñó, la que recalcó que lo mejor de él es su lógica, yo misma vivo escondiéndome del mundo…Dentro de cada grupo social hay roles claros… yo… yo… debía continuar con el mío y no lo hice-.

.-Creo que si quieres que comprenda esto, tendrás que volver a lo básico-.

.-Mi rol era quedarme en el laboratorio… si lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto hubiese pasado…-.

.-Huesos… ¿De qué estás hablando?-.

.-De eso, Zach era mi responsabilidad… si yo no hubiese hecho ese trato, ni contigo, ni con el FBI, Zach no habría sido abordado por nadie, y no estaríamos en este predicamento… ¡Es mi culpa!- La fachada de serenidad, o siquiera de desapego de la doctora se deshizo, y dos delgados hilillos de lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas. Booth, con el corazón destrozado, era el único testigo de cómo su compañera cedía a las emociones, incapaz de otra cosa, la abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

La doctora al sentirlo tan cerca no pudo contenerse más derramando todas las lágrimas abrazando de vuelta a booth, asustada como no lo había estado en años, ni aún cuando Zach se fue a Irak. No recordaba haberse sentido tan traicionada jamás, no por Zach como persona, sino de Zach como científico, de Zach como el hermano, al que inconscientemente había adoptado en su corazón.

.-Shhh, tranquila, te prometo que todo estará bien…-.

.-¿Qué estará bien Booth? Una parte importantísima de mi familia es un asesino en serie y fuimos nosotros, otra parte de mi familia ¡Quienes lo arrestamos!-.

.-A mí también me duele, mucho más de lo que me dolió arrestar a tu padre en frente tuyo y haría lo que fuera por no haberte hecho presenciar eso-.

.-No es a eso a lo que me refiero, mi padre y Russ han sido así por años, sería insulso e infantil el negarlo, pero Zach… Zach es, prácticamente, un niño, aún desde una perspectiva antropológica, Zach ha pasado varios de los ritos de pasaje que determinan a un hombre desarrollado en nuestra sociedad y puede ser todo lo inteligente que quieran, pero es un niño…-.

.-Huesos…-.

.-Tú no lo entiendes… jamás lo harás, toda la trascendencia que podría haber necesitado estaba en Zach, académicamente hablando, en el futuro, sería más capaz que yo, pedagógicamente, tiene todo el conocimiento que podría haberle traspasado, era una de las pocas constantes de mi vida, quitándote a ti y Ángela, y por mucho tiempo, junto a mi mejor amiga fue toda la familia que necesité… aún si no lo sabía…-.

.-Zach lo sabe, los vi en el hospital…creo que, de lo que más se arrepintió fue de que tú lloraste por él…-.

.-Eso no es suficiente…-.

.-No, no lo es, pero… desgraciadamente, es lo único que hay…-.

Temperante permanecía abrazada a su compañero, que se instaló de nuevo en el sillón abrazándola nuevamente, mientras acariciaba su pelo, las horas pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, hasta que en algún momento de la noche.

.-¿Qué pasará ahora?- preguntó ella.

.-No lo dejaremos solo… de ahora en adelante, lo más probable, es que su familia no aceptará lo que sucedió… pero quedaremos nosotros, Ángela, Hodgins y Cam-.

.-Tengo miedo… por primera vez, en muchos años, tengo miedo de enfrentar el día de mañana…-.

.-Yo también…-.

.-Mañana el "squint squad" estará destruído… mañana habrá que seguir adelante, Booth, no quiero que llegue mañana…-.

.-No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí mañana y, por lo demás, lo veremos cuando llegue el momento… hasta entonces te queda algo-.

.-¿Qué cosa?-.

.-Que tan orgullosa estás de él…-.

Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ellos mientras dormían en el sillón, con sueños plagados de imágenes de un chico con un muy mal corte de cabello, muchas ganas de aprender y a quien ambos querían mucho, una parte de su familia que no estaría al día siguiente deambulando por ahí, pero que siempre sería parte de esa familia tan especial que conformaba los squints del Jeffersonian y que sólo vio su verdadera forma cuando Booth llegó a trabajar con ellos.

FIN


End file.
